Songs and Rain
by Mordeshawn
Summary: Morby Story! What happens Mordecai is singing and Rigby catches him? Pure Fluff!:P I'm back writing and alive. If you don't like then you can go ahead and flame. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Hey fellow dudes! Sorry I haven't written in a long a** time! I've been so busy with work, school and a family member being away. So I had this idea for a small MORBY fluff! It's sorta influenced by my Gf and I! I'll continue Cloned when I feel the need to (sorry for the inconvenient truth) buuuuttttttttt summer is around the corner meaning MORE TIME TO WRITE! Yay! Confetti! Anyway…..let's start this shall we? P.S I dont own the characters or the show...only the story line! ^_^

**Mordecai + Rigby+ Rain= **

It was a cloudy day and Mordecai could smell the rain as he saw the gray clouds collecting in the east. He looked back down at the lawn he was mowing and wondered where his raccoon best friend was. "_Why isn't Rigby helping me? Uggghh I'm going to punch him as soon as I find him!"_ his thoughts became louder and louder until he reached a point where thinking to himself became talking to himself and talking to himself became singing to himself. The lawn mower began to click in a certain tempo giving him a beat to sing along with. He kept walking with the lawn mower and started to hum steadily in sync. Then the words of need and compassion came out of his beak and he began to sing.

"Rigby …Where are you dude?

Don't you know I want you here with me?

Well don't you know that I have a-"

The blue bird chimed until he was interrupted. "Hey dude!" a familiar voice said.  
"Oh! Uh.. um…. Hey Rigby...…dude!" said the now nervous bird turning off the lawn mower.

"Hey, sorry I didn't help you. I was picking up and taking out the trash." Rigby apologized.

"It's okay dude, I already finished." Mordecai sheepishly said as he was looking down at the ground to show his work and to get rid of his blush. "Okay cool.

"So what was that about?" the raccoon asked with intense curiosity. "What was what?" Mordecai replied innocently. "That back there...were you...singing?" Rigby asked again. The blue jay then felt his feathers fluff and his face get warm again as he looked at his short friend with a questionable face.  
"I...uh...umm...fine! I was!" the blue jay admitted. Rigby smiled and giggled to himself as he heard his best friend admit he was singing.

"Wow...Mordo...you have somewhat of a good voice!" the brown mammal teased.

"Oh...hehe...I guess, if you say so dude." the bird played off. Mordecai's nervousness was degrading a little bit but his feathers were still a little ruffled. He just needed to relax and be "Chill". Mordecai's tiredness was taking over his feelings and system so he walked silently towards the tree and sat down thinking "_I wonder why he thinks my voice is somewhat good. this is weird". _Rigby, being a good friend followed him wondering why Mordecai was so tired. Rigby was tired too but he wasn't that tired. In his opinion, trash duty was the easiest job ever...that's why he ditched Mordo!

"Hey dude..." Rigby said nervously

"What?"The bird replied lazily.

"Uhhh what was the end of your song supposed to be like before I came in?"

"Dude, I have no idea what your talking about." a certain bluejay was trying to act off.

"Your song...you said "Don't you know I have a...then you stopped." The raccoon said disappointingly.

"Oh it was nothing. Why are you so interested with my song dude? It was just boredom...really. So how was your day?" Mordecai said trying to get him off topic.

"I'm not going to tell you why I'm asking until you tell me the end of the song! Oooooohhhhhh! Take that!" Rigby said triumphantly.

Mordecai sat there scared of his best friend. Rigby won this one...for once and he wasn't going to let his feelings come out. _"What if Rigby screams and hates me for life? What if he doesn't like the rest of the song? What if..."_Mordecai thought to himself as he searched for a good end that's not suspicious. He sighed and threw his head back on the tree causing him to look up at the now black rain soaked clouds gathering up.. "Defeat." He screamed in his mind.

"So Mordecai are you going to tell me or not?" The mischievous raccoon questioned.

"Fineeeeee. I was going to say: Don't you know I have a urge to punch you. There are you happy dude." Mordecai explained plainly. He was happy he came up with a good lie for once, and this lie would save Rigby from hating him.

"Oh...okay" said the now frowning mammal with disappointment.

"Yeah that's all, so are you going to tell me why you like my song so much?" Mordecai replied back.

"Yeah..I guess. It would be fair right...but how do I know you didn't Mordelie about the song?" Rigby argued.

"I didn't! Youweren'!" The bluejay said with incredible speed.

"Whoa! Wait. You wanted to what?" Rigby said in shock.

"Nothing." the bluejay said crossing his arms turning the other way.

"Did you just say you wanted-d to k-kiss m-me?"

"No! You're hearing stuff dude. Just leave it alone." the blue mumbled with tears forming in his eyes for lying.

"Okay." Rigby said sadly looking up at the sky and holding his tail. The sky was a dark gray and thunder was starting to rumble a bit causing the raccoon to shake from sadness. He looked at his blue feathered friend and saw little droplets hit his feathers gracefully. He didn't know what to say to his silence.

"Mordecai...I'm interested in your song because...well...I love it when you sing. and I-I love you..." the raccoon admitted and stopped as the thunder grew louder.

Mordecai sat up under the tree and felt the rain get heavier on his feathers. By the time he stood up the clouds let all the rain pour on the two parkees. He walked closer to Rigby who was looking at him with gloom and started to sing again.

"Rigby …Where are you dude?

Don't you know I want you here with me?

Well don't you know that I have a huge crush on you-"

Rigby ran up to Mordecai and kissed him deeply and passionately stopping his cliched song. The rain kept falling down and down freezing time for the two kissers. Rigby tip-toed, closed his eyes and his tail lifted as he kissed Mordecai. On the other hand, Mordecai's feathers started to ruffle themselves again and his blush was 50 times worse. Rigby kissed until he couldn't breathe anymore and broke the kiss and smiled at Mordecai with his eyes and lips.

"Uh...Um...Uh...Uh...Umm" said the speechless smiling bluejay walking backwards and tripping on the tree's root. "Ow" is all he could say.

"You're so cute!" Rigby exclaimed as he helped Mordecai from the ground.

"A-am not!" he argued back.

"Sure...! Are you okay?" the love filled raccoon asked as he held him in his arms.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine! I mean I'm cool. How did you know?" Mordecai asked nervously.

"You're so cute when you're Mordeshy. I read your journal dude. I read everything. Even your girly "Dream"" Rigby stated casually.

"You mean the Kiss in the Rain thing...?" said the blushing blue bird.

"Yeah...I'm sneaky...c'mon admit it!" the raccoon smirked

"Okay Okay you are and your dreamy."

"Aw Yeahuh! Hey Mordecai there's one more thing." Rigby said.

"What's that?"

"I Love you." the small mammal said softly from his heart.

"I Love you too Rigby" Mordecai said closing his eyes and burying his head into Rigby's chest.

The rain kept falling and the two new lovers held each other as each droplet touched their bodies ever so gently.

_**THE**_** END**

Well it might be the end for now...depends on the readers and reviewers! **PLEASE REVIEW, LEAVE ME A MESSAGE OR COMMENT!** Again this is dedicated to my love. And this is to break my dry spell of writing. I hope you enjoyed this! Took me a long time to get it somewhat perfect! Peace out! -Mordeshawn


End file.
